


Screw-Up

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup worries that he never once had any real friends.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Screw-Up

Hiccup closed the doors to the Dragon Training Arena with a heavy sigh. He was tired, but more emotionally than physically. His friends were all gone, doing their own thing, and what was he left with? Toothless, and a finished map. 

But he didn’t  _ want  _ the map to be finished. He wanted to continue exploring with his friends, wanted their adventures back. But they had all moved on and… abandoned him. He was abandoned. 

As Hiccup walked back to his house, he was struggling with an idea. Maybe they’d never even been his friends in the first place. Maybe they had just “liked” him for the glory of battle and flying on dragons. They’d pretended to like him because they’d only cared about his victory over the Red Death. He’d been the coolest person in the village with that victory, and so they’d latched onto him, had pretended to like him because he was the best there was.

Supposedly.

Now what was he? Yes, he was the chief’s son and he had to rule someday, but what if he had no one by his side for that? Hel, not even Astrid wanted him. She was joining the Berk Guard and leaving him all alone.

Hiccup luckily didn’t have to talk to his father when he got home, as he was busy with paperwork. He just plodded upstairs with Toothless at his side. The dragon could sense his sad mood. Hiccup laid down on his back on his bed, hand hanging over the side. Toothless came and nudged it, rumbled affectionately.

“I don’t know, bud,” Hiccup said. “It looks like I don’t have any friends.” He rolled onto his side, tears burning in his eyes. “Maybe I never did have friends.”

Because Hiccup was just a screw-up. He’d been a trophy once, something to show off, and that’s all he’d been to them, but they’d hung out with him and realized that yes, he was indeed a screw-up. That’s all he was. That’s all he’d ever be. 

Hiccup hugged himself, and cried himself to sleep.


End file.
